


Pair

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Still learning, I’ve only had the digital tech for a month.The naked Kurt pic is too close to the source photo, it might as well be a tracing. So it lacks my style. Still cute though.The clothed Kurt is 100% me, no source but my imagination. So it’s a more static pose, but it’s in my style.As I say, still learning, and what lovely subject matter...
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 6





	Pair

  



End file.
